mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gegard Mousasi vs. Dong Sik Yoon
The fight was in the quarterfinals of the Dream 2008 middleweight grand prix. The Fight The first round began. Mousasi landed an inside leg kick. Mousasi landed an inside leg kick. Yoon landed a right hand. Yoon shot for a single and got it to half-guard. Mousasi regained guard. Nine fifteen. Mousasi turned out and had the standing back. Yoon rolled to his knees. Nine minutes. Mousasi kneed the face. Yoon gave up the standing back again. Mousasi kneed the back and the back of the hamstring. Eight thirty-five as Yoon was warned twice about holding the ropes to avoid going back down. Mousasi kneed the back of the leg three times. Eight fifteen. Mousasi kneed the back of the leg twice. Another. Eight minutes. The ref broke them up. Yoon got a warning. He blocked a high kick. Yoon missed a leg kick. Seven thirty. Mousasi stuffed a double and turtled Yoon up and kneed the face twice. They stood, Mousasi kneed the body and they broke. Yoon landed an overhand right. Mousasi landed a big leg kick. Seven minutes. Mousasi landed an inside leg kick and a HARD leg kick there. Another nice leg kick. Six thirty-five. Another hard leg kick. Moussasi stuffed a single turtling him up and had the back with both hooks. Yoon rolled and gave up mount. Six fifteen. He had the back again with both hooks. Yoon turned out and escaped and broke eating a grazing uppercut. Mousasi missed a leg kick. Yoon replied. Mousasi missed a high kick. Six minutes. Mousasi landed an inside leg kick. Mousasi stuffed a single. Five thirty-five. Mousasi landed an inside leg kick and just missed a massive uppercut. Five fifteen as Mousasi countered with a knee to the body and stuffed a single and had the side back mount. Yoon pulled half-guard. Five minutes. Mousasi landed a left hand. A hard right hand. Yoon regained guard. Four thirty-five. Mousasi stood out. He kicked the leg. The referee stood Yoon up. Four fifteen. They clinched. Mousasi kneed the body and another to the chin and dropped Yoon and had the back. He had half-guard. A pair of hard lefts. Yoon regained guard. Four minutes. Mousasi landed a left hammerfist. Three thirty-five. Mousasi landed a right standing up. Yoon grabbed a leglock. Mousasi turned out to half-guard. Three fifteen. Mousasi elbowed the body twice nicely. He passed to side control and kneed the face twice. He worked for a straight armbar. Yoon gave up the back. Mousasi worked for the choke. Nine hammerfists hard in under, two thirty-five in the middle there. Now Yoon had the back somehow. Two fifteen. Yoon was setting up an armbar. Two minutes remaining. Yoon sat back on top with it. One thirty-five. Mousasi kneed the face twice from the bottom defending. Another pair. Another one. One fifteen. Yoon kept working for it. He was very close. One minute as he VERY nearly has it. Thirty-five. He had it for a moment. Mousasi rolled out and had the back again. Fifteen. He kneed the buttocks. He kneed the back four times. Again. And then the head as the first round ended. The second round began. Yoon checked an inside leg kick. Yoon blocked a high kick. Mousasi landed a nice uppercut. Mousasi stuffed a single and had the back. Four thirty-five. Mousasi had both hooks in now. Four fifteen. Mousasi landed a pair of hammerfists. Another anda nother and another. Four minutes with another. And another. And another and another and another. And another. Another one to that ear. Three thirty-five. The ref stood them up. Nope, moved to the center. Mousasi had the body triangle. Three fifteen. Mousasi landed eleven hammerfists. Three minutes. Mousasi briefly lost it and got it back in. Mousasi landed four hard shots in under. Two more hammerfists. Two thirty-five with three more. Mousasi lost the body triangle. Two fifteen. A pair of hammerfists. Two minutes. Mousasi had the body triangle once more. One thirty-five. The referee wanted action from Yoon as Mousasi landed blocked strike after blocked strike. One fifteen. The referee wanted some. Mousasi lost the body triangle. Three hard hammerfists landed through. Another. One minute. Another hammerfist. Thirty-five left. Fifteen. Mousasi's staying busy, very busy. The second round ended. Yoon stayed laying on his back exhausted and beaten and then they hugged. Mousasi had the unanimous decision.